


Gift of a Tree, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the occasion of the anniversary of Celeborn and Galadriel, Gil-galad gives a gift for the ages. A drabble in verse with a link to an illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of a Tree, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Said Gil-galad, “From Númenor  
On tall ships to this Hither Shore  
A mighty beech, or so I am told  
With silver bole and boughs of gold  
A fitting gift, by any accord  
For the Golden Lady and her Silver Lord  
It would not blossom in my land –  
Perhaps it wants a Lady’s hand?”

But Galadriel shook her head nay  
And thereat she had this to say:  
“Safer is Lórien for tender shoots  
In good clean earth to put down roots  
Trees want not for ring nor crown  
But loving hearts and fertile ground  
Great or mighty hands need not be  
One day small hands may nurture a tree.”

Link to Illustration, [The Gift of a Tree](http://www.deviantart.com/view/6930570/).


End file.
